


Of Students and Scumbags

by OhhMyy



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: 50 Sentences, ALL the tags, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Word Prompts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: 50 word prompt sentence fics, not in chronological order.





	Of Students and Scumbags

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm relatively new to this fandom, I thought this might be a nice way to gently ease myself into a longer fic.
> 
> Please leave feedback, even if you hate it!

  1. Threat



“I’ll kill you, you bastard”

Threats are Vyvyans way of communicating with the girly idiot, a way of maintaining a constant contact when the overwhelming urge to kiss him becomes too much.

But how is Rick supposed to know that?

  1. Empire



Mike considered their house his empire, and he was worried at times that he didn’t consider his housemates his loyal subjects, but found that he was actually…oddly fond of them.

  1. Falter



“Shut up Rick, you bastard” Vyvyan yells, like any other morning and Ricks usual irritated sneer falters as a pang of hurt crosses his face. He fights a relieved smile from his lips as he feels Vyvyans boot clad foot wrap around his ankle under the table.

“Oh that’s right Vyvyan, and a good morning to you too, fascist”

  1. Compliment



Rick loves a lot of things about Vyvyan, not that he’d ever admit that out loud, but the shy, almost nervous way Vyvyans face lights up in trepidation whenever someone offers him a genuine compliment is the thing he loves the most.

  1. Glass



Rick scowled, perched on the sink less than delicately as his boyfriend plucked pieces of glass from his arm with a pair of tweezers. He wouldn’t thank him. It’s not like the bastard didn’t put them there in the first place.

6\. Honour

After the funeral, Rick walks into his bedroom to find his housemate sitting on his bed, legs crossed and bottle of vodka in hand. Rick shoots him a look that very clearly says _‘what the fuck are you doing in here?’_

“You know…to honour your parents”

Vyvyan doesn’t miss the cold look in Ricks eyes, and he definitely doesn’t miss the dark scoff that tumbles from him as he snatches the bottle and takes a hearty swig.

 7. Work

Neil would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy complaining about doing all the work. Sure he hated it, but it was the first time in his life he felt he had a purpose. It wasn’t easy making sure his friends didn’t die of starvation

  1. Jealous



He’s be lying if he said he hadn’t snogged Rick because he was jealous of the younger man flirting in their kitchen. But if would be a bigger lie to say it wasn’t because Rick was flirting with a _man_ in their kitchen and Vyvyan had the sudden thought he could be wrong to think his crush was one sided.

  1. Strings and 46. Clench & 47\. Joy



Rick babbles when he’s nervous, it’s a habit he’s had for as long as he can remember so the short sentence that stop his word vomit shocks him almost as much as it shocks Vyvyan.

“I want strings” Vyvyan had blurted, against the slew of Rick promising simple, swearing he could cope with being a one-time thing, he could do ‘no strings attached’ because he was so desperate for Vyvyan to finally put him out of his misery.

Vyvyans heart clenches tightly at the nervous joy filled smile that overtakes Ricks face. He won’t tell him it’s possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

  1. Semantics



Vyvyan hates labels. The only thing he hates more than labels is Rick, but still he stands with a spatula in hand making his...making his boyf...making Rick pancakes for their sort of anniversary (because Rick insists on having more than one, the prick)

“I’m not your boyfriend”

“You love me”

“Yeah” he grumbles, toeing his boot against the loose floor panel

“Only me”

“S’pose”

“Semantics” Rick smiles widely, flailing forward to press a kiss to Vyvyans cheek and if the ‘stupid girly bastard’ flinging itself around Vyvyans head sounds fonder than it should he supposes that’s semantics too.

  1. Innocence



For someone who admitted openly (after much persuading and/or bullying) that he was a virgin and was the definition of innocence wrapped in bravado, Rick sure could do _things_ with his tongue that floored Vyvyan.

  1. Dispose



“You’ve got to dispose of the evidence” Mike told him solemnly, winking as if he really knew what a life of covering his tracks was like. Vyvyan could feel his palms sweating, chucking another lump of dirt on the charred remains of Ricks favourite Cliff Richard poster.

  1. Blaze



Vyvyan loves a lot of things about Rick, not that he’d ever admit that out loud, but the way his eyes blaze when Vyvyan riles him up in just the right way; fire in his veins, shaking in his clenched fists and blush creeping up his face in anger, is what Vyvyan loves the most.

  1. Neglect



It took Vyvyan time to understand the reasons behind Ricks constant need for approval. He supposed they’d both had neglect in one form or another.

  1. Quake



Certain looks from Vyvyan used to make him quake in his fancy red boots, and there were still a good few that made him genuinely afraid, but he’d managed to decipher the ones that made him shiver for entirely different reasons.

  1. Guess



“I’m not going to guess how many bricks you ate for breakfast Vyvyan, I simply do not care”

  1. Quarrel



They don’t so much fight now as they do Quarrel, but none the less Mike still barely glances up from his newspaper as they trade insults like the used to trade blows.

  1. Brood



It wasn’t unusual for Mike to brood, stoically reading his paper in the morning with little thought to the shenanigans happening around him. What was unusual was the sigh he let out before planting the paper on the table and turning to Vyvyan to ask for love life advice. Vyvyan tried his best to hide the smug grin on his face as he recounted the ways he ‘wooed’ Rick.

  1. Effort



It didn’t matter that the car had broken down, or that the rain had soaked Rick down to his bones or even that he was certain half of his left eyebrow was singed off. Vyvyan had gone to the effort of planning a date, and that meant the world to Rick.

  1. Now



“Strip. Now”

He wanted to say something equally as sexy in return, something that made Vyvyan lose his cool for once, but what actually came out of his mouth was;

“When did you get so bossy? Facist”

  1. Solve



He finally figured out a way to make Vyvyan lose his cool, and oddly for someone as _spectacular_ with words as Rick was, he found a sharp tug at ginger hair seemed to do the trick rather nicely.

  1. Rest



“Get some rest” Vyvyan murmurs, lips pressing against skin as he heaves himself from bed.

Nobody is more surprised than Rick to discover Vyvyan actually…attends his lectures. Surprised and a little put out when Vyvyan leaves him laying by himself to swan off to become a doctor.

But he can still feel the kiss against his temple when Vyvyan comes home, so he’s not too upset.

  1. Soon



“We are going to be done with college soon, Vyvyan, I wonder where we’ll go”

He’s not sure if Rick means it like that, but the fact he’s said ‘we’ fills Vyvyan with an odd sense of hope.

  1. Listen



“Listen, and listen good because I won’t say this again. I hate your guts, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, you girly bastard”

25.Haze

Vyvyan doesn’t remember much beyond the haze of alcohol and screaming the night after his Mum died. He just knows Rick isn’t next to him when he wakes up.

  1. Excite



Few things made Vyvyans face light up like a new episode of Bastard Squad, or the way Mike told him he was genuinely proud the day he passed his mock exam.

  1. Verbal



“Consider that your verbal warning” The cat had snapped as its tail swished in his face. Vyvyan didn’t have time to point out the cat knocking him to floor barely counted as verbal before he found himself lashed into an unconscious stupor caused by a fur covered whip.

He’d never keep his money in the kitty again.

  1. Fragment



He didn’t like it one bit, but he knew on some deep level he had to let Rick shatter his carefully constructed solitude into pieces in order to grow up.

  1. Inert & 33\. Strange



Neil was finding the new dynamic in the house strange. The newfound peace that seemed to follow Vyvyan and Rick ‘announcing’ their relationship was unsettling to say the least. He was glad it didn’t last long, and said as much to Vyvyan as he stepped over Ricks inert body, plonking himself down on the sofa as Vyvyan used Ricks bottom as a footrest.

  1. Classic



“Classic Vyv. Well done” Mike chuckled good naturedly as Vyvyan bashed Neil over the head with the sofa cushion concealing a concrete slab.

  1. Animal



“You’re not a dog Rick, get off the bloody floor” Vyvyan snapped, pulling the smaller man up by the tops of his arms and plonking him unceremoniously onto his lap. Neither Neil nor Mike looked up from the television, used to these odd displays of affection, as Vyvyan wrapped his arms snugly around Ricks waist, keeping him still.

  1. Jagged



Vyvyan didn’t realise his words hurt sometimes. Much more than the punches and kicks he offered as standard. Words were jagged, like blunt blades they tore their way along Ricks conscious, ripping and shredding as they went.

  1. Measure



“You’re supposed to measure the ingredients Neil!” Rick screamed at him, pulling at the ends of his matted hair as Neil dumped yet more lentils into the saucepan

“If you want it perfect Rick, why don’t you make Vyvans birthday cake yourself?”

35\. Ashes

From the ashes of two very broken boys grew the bones of two very devoted men.

  1. Leave



“Don’t leave me”

It’s possibly the most direct, heartbroken thing he’s ever heard Vyvyan say. So of course he stops by the front door, knuckles turning white as he grips the frame for all of a single paused beat. He spins around, tears still streaming from his eyes and wraps his arms around him as tight as he can.

  1. Fit.



Vyvyan always thought it was cliché the way Ricks girly magazines talked about soulmates but even he can’t deny that when he wraps his body around the smaller man they seem to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

  1. Elusive



When Neil finally figures out the long chased secret to successful hash brownies his face lights up like a kid at Christmas. He hides this facial expression behind a flat palm as he watches Mike pop a a still warm treat into his mouth

  1. Painstaking & 45\. Need



Vyvyan insisted Ricks first time be special, in a way that his own wasn’t but if Rick had have known the painstaking care and tenderness Vyvyan would unleash upon him he would have lied and told him he’d done it before. He didn’t know Vyv could be this meticulously slow and attentive with anything but he wasn’t sure he quite understood just how badly Rick needed him inside him, like yesterday.

  1. Unfold



“Heavy” Neil giggles as he watches the results of the hash brownies unfold. Mike stumbling around like a drunk toddler (of roughly the same height) might be the best thing he’s seen since Rick pissed himself on Halloween.

  1. Wrap



Vyvyan was a huge fan of cuddling; wrapping himself around Rick quietly when he was asleep, when nobody could see and he was probably completely unaware. Rick cherished it all the same.

  1. Friend



Rick wasn’t sure when Neil evolved from ‘that hippy’ into his friend, but the cup of rubbish tea and a hand on his shoulder were surprisingly touching.

  1. Swift



It wasn’t the constant stream of oddities that the members of the house found confusing, they were used to it by now. But the unrealistic timeframe in which everything was set right again did tend to come with a sense of emotional whiplash.

  1. Seasons



With every new season that comes Vyvyan thanks his lucky stars that he still wakes up to the mess of greasy hair beside him.

  1. Flinch



“You only drink when you’re trying to prove a point, or you’re sad, which is it?”

“Go away Vyvyan” he spits his name like a curse and it’s only years of practice that means Vyvyan doesn’t flinch.

  1. Overdramatic



“I don’t want a girl Rick, you’re my girl” Vyvyan smirks, watching Ricks face move from slightly crestfallen to his usual overdramatic offence

“I’m not a girl actually Vyvyan!”

  1. Offer



He wasn’t sure what he actually had to offer Rick beyond senseless violence, but he wasn’t about to point that out.


End file.
